Sonic Unleashed Retold
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Nelly is back. This time, she has traveled to Sonic Unleashed. And Sonic still isn't alone, he has Elise, who has become a vampire, Gage, and a new ally. Not only that, Nelly has the ability to become a beast at night like Sonic the Werehog. Will the heroes save the world from Dark Gaia? Find out here.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey, guys, here's another story called Sonic Unleashed Retold. This one is going to be a good one.**

 **Sonic: By the way, I heard you finally got the Nintendo Switch.**

 **Me: Yeah, but I more of ordered it. It should be here by the 22nd.**

 **Elise: OK. Update us when it comes.**

 **Me: I will. So until then, here is the prologue. Hope you enjoy it.**

Nelly was watching movies in her room. Christmas has passed and then the New Year. Now it was May now and Nelly's cousin Ashton was coming over for Jerry's birthday. Nelly was excited, she was going into Sonic Unleashed. Nelly also saw news articles about Amanda going missing which amused Nelly. She was excited to tell Sonic, Elise, Gage and everyone else. And not only that, Nelly finally got the Nintendo Switch with the Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Nelly also found out from Nancy that the gem gives her powers, including the ability to run fast. After watching the first Hunger Games movie, Nelly saw her aunt's car pull in. Jerry's birthday was tomorrow so Nelly had time to spend time with Ashton. After greeting Ashton, the two cousins went into Nelly's room.  
"Alright, are you ready for this?" Nelly asked.  
"Sure am, I can't wait to see Sonic's werehog form," Ashton said.  
"Me, too," Nelly said. "I'm pretty curious though, will I get a beast form at night?"  
"Only one way to find out," Ashton said. So Nelly packed her bag full of snacks and towels along with her ocarina. After that, Nelly created a portal into Sonic Unleashed and jumped in with Ashton.

 **Me: Well, that was it. The first chapter will come soon. And until then, don't forget to review.**


	2. A Beast Form at Night

**Me: Hey, guys, here's the second chapter to Sonic Unleashed Retold. Good news, I finally got the Nintendo Switch.**

 **Sonic: That's great. How is it?**

 **Me: It's as great as people say. I even got Mario Kart 8 Deluxe.**

 **Elise: Cool. I have seen gameplay for that. You get to play as the Inkling Boy and Girl from Splatoon, is that right?**

 **Me: Yes. Speaking of Splatoon, its sequel is coming next month. I'm hoping to buy that. Anyway, here's the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

Nelly and Ashton jumped out of the portal and found themselves where Sonic lands after Eggman launched him away. Suddenly, Nelly got a strange feeling in her chest and the gem glowed purple. Nelly began to transform. Her arms grew bigger and more muscular, her body grew wider, her skin turned into shaggy fur and her teeth became fangs. Then Nelly heard Sonic and Elise yelling as they both fell. Elise's head was safe but Sonic was stuck, so Elise pulled him out. Elise looked different. She became a hedgehog but her eyes were red instead of blue, she wore a red dress with a black cape and she had fangs.  
"What the heck is going on?" Sonic roared.  
"Nelly? Is that you? And who is that with you," Elise asked, her voice also menacing like Sonic's.  
"Yeah, it's me. This is my cousin, Ashton, the one who got me my ocarina," Nelly said.  
"What happened to you two?" Ashton asked.  
"We were fighting Eggman up in space, but he awoken a creature from beneath the core," Sonic said.  
"Then we both became these strange monsters," Elise said. "Huh? What is that?" Sonic spotted what Elise pointed out. It was a strange creature. It had red fur, big ears, a white chest and a strange orb on its neck. Sonic tried to wake the creature up. When the creature woke up, he yelled and ran off.  
"Don't eat me, I taste bad!" the creature replied.  
"You OK? Nothing broken?" Sonic asked.  
"Oh! I'm just fine," the creature said. "Thanks for asking, strange monster creatures."  
"Oh, we're sorry, something happened to us becoming these monsters," Elise said.  
"That's OK. What you're names anyway?" the creature asked.  
"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic said, giving a thumbs up.  
"And I'm Sonic's girlfriend, Princess Elise the Third, you may call me Elise," Elise said.  
"We're their allies, my name is Nelly Powers," Nelly said.  
"And I'm her cousin, Ashton," Ashton said. "And you are?" The creature thought, but he couldn't remember anything, not even his name. So Sonic, Elise, Nelly and Ashton made a promise to get his memory back. When the sun came up, Sonic, Elise and Nelly returned to normal. Elise was red haired hedgehog with blue eyes, very much like her human form. As the team went to town, Nelly explained in her last adventure. Elise also explained why she is a hedgehog. She traveled to Sonic's world and got that transformation, but can still become human when she travels back to Soleanna, that's why she is still considered the princess. When the team got to town, Sonic and Elise were confused what happened back there.  
"What do you figure that was all about? The hair, and those arms and...and look at the Chaos Emeralds," Sonic said.  
"So, is this what you usually look like?" the creature asked.  
"Yeah, this is the real us," Elise said. "Pretty cool, huh? Huh? Where'd you go?" The creature was gazing at ice cream at an ice cream stand. The heroes tried to get the creature's attention until he finally came with five ice cream cones.  
"Wow! This chip-whatever stuff is great," the creature said.  
"If you say so. How about we go looking around for someone who knows you, Chip," Sonic said.  
"Chip?" the creature asked, curiously.  
"Gotta call you something, don't we?" Elise asked. "What do you think?"  
"Yeah, Chip! Chip! I love it! Yum!" Chip said. So the heroes went to look for clues. They went inside the first temple. That night, Chip was disappointed.  
"Hm. Still no luck finding anyone who knows me," Chip said.  
"Don't worry about it," Nelly said. "Maybe you're memory will come back on its own. Remember anything yet?"  
"Um...nope," Chip said, nodding.  
"Oh well," Ashton mumbled. When the sun came down, Sonic, Elise and Nelly both got a strange feeling again and Nelly's gem glowed purple again. Finally, the heroes returned to their beast forms from the previous night. Once again, Ashton was immune to the transformation.  
"Whoa! The strange monster creatures are back," Chip said.  
"So when the sub goes down...we turn into these monsters?" Sonic asked.  
"Are you OK, Sonic and Elise?" Chip asked.  
"We're fine. We just need to be careful sees us like this," Elise rasped. The heroes saw the ice cream guy crying and saying there's no hope. Chip tried to cheer the ice cream man up, but the ice cream he held almost fell until Sonic's arm stretched and grabbed the ice cream. This amazed Elise and wondered about her powers. Then one of the citizens told the heroes that a fox and a blind hedgehog were looking for them, but they ran off into entrance stage and never came back. Nelly recognized the description, it was Tails and Gage. So the team went into the entrance stage to find Tails and Gage. Finally, the team got to where Tails would be, and it was true, Gage was there, too. So the team fought the enemies. It turns out Elise had a lot of abilities, unlike her human form where she creates a shield. Like all vampires, which Elise was, Elise can bite enemies with her fangs and she gained strength and the ability to become a vampire bat. After the battle, Tails and Gage saw the team.  
"Hey, Tails. Hey, Gage," Sonic said.  
"Sonic? Elise?" Tails asked.  
"Nelly? Are you there, too?" Gage asked.  
"What are you two doing out here?" Nelly asked.  
"Sonic? Elise? Nelly? Is that really you?" Tails asked and flew by with Gage. "That's a new look."  
"What happened?" Gage asked.  
"You know us, not a dull moment," Elise said, smiling.  
"Want some chocolate?" Chip asked.  
"Uh...thanks," Tails said. Gage got some, too. The heroes explained what happened. Tails and Gage thought of it strange that they transform at night. Tails and Gage said one person could help, Professor Pickles who teaches archeology at Spagonia University. Tails and Gage came to Apotos to gather some data, so adding that to the research findings could lead to a clue.  
"We also have a new ally, she's a good friend of mine," Gage said.  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Sonic said. "Her name is Emilie." So the team used the Tornado-1 to fly to Spagonia.

 **Me: Well, that's the first chapter. Perfect timing, too, today is the 26th Anniversary of the day the first Sonic game came out. AKA, Sonic's birthday as people nicknamed it. Happy birthday, Sonic.**

 **Sonic: Thanks, Emilie.**

 **Me: You're welcome.**

 **Elise: Also, in the M and S Show, it's our wedding anniversary.**

 **Me: Exactly. In fact, I made that video for Sonic's 25th birthday. I really had fun making that video. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	3. The First Continent

**Me: Hey guys, here's another chapter to Sonic Unleashed Retold. Splatoon 2 came out two months ago.**

 **Sonic: How is it? Did you solve the mystery of Callie's disappearance?**

 **Me: It's really fun. It has improvements from the first game. And the mystery is just what my friend, Lukas, and I suspected. Callie was captured and hypnotized by a pair of hypno shades created by DJ Octavio. Sorry for spoilers, folks.**

 **Elise: I knew that's what happened. Especially after seeing Callie's silhouette in the end of Splatoon 2's story mode trailer. It did look like she had shades on.**

 **Me: Yeah. It really was fun. I also got to be in some Splatfests. I was Team Ketchup in the Team Mayo Vs. Team Ketchup and Team Flight in Team Flight Vs. Team Invisibility. So here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

When the team reached Spagonia, they talked to Professor Pickle's assistant. Next to him was female hedgehog with brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a purple dress and red rimmed glasses. It was Emilie, the new teammate Gage, Sonic and Tails mentioned.  
"What? Professor Pickle's been kidnapped?" Tails yelled.  
"It was a little bit before the tremors hit," Professor Pickle's assistant said. "This old man showed up with a...and a...and a whole pack of robots."  
"They carried poor Professor Pickle off, lab data and all," Emilie said.  
"It can't be," Tails said.  
"That sure sounds like Eggman," Sonic said.  
"What a horrible thing to do," Chip said. "We gotta help that professor guy out, and fast. If he got kidnapped that long ago, he's gotta be real hungry by now. And...and if I was that hungry, I don't know how long I would last. I'd rather be dead." Then he passed out and a ghost version of himself appeared. Then the ghost returned to Chip's body.  
"I'm sure Eggman is feeding him, even he's not that cruel," Gage said.  
"OK, let's go and find the professor," Elise said. Emilie joined the team as well. The team gathered information about the professor. It turns out Eggman took him to Mazuri. So the heroes went there. They got there by the time night came so Sonic, Elise and Nelly came to Mazuri in their beast forms.  
"Professor Pickle!" Tails replied. "Are you alright? We got here as fast as we could. Professor?"  
"Um...hello?" Chip asked. Then it got to Nelly's favorite part when the professor explained how a real cucumber sandwich should be made. So Tails set the professor free from his prison.  
"Now, first thing's first. It's about time someone taught the chef here to make a proper sandwich," Professor Pickle said.  
"You can file a complaint later, Professor," Emilie said.  
"Let's get out of here before Eggman's welcoming committee shows up," Sonic growled.  
"Oh yes, quite. But let us make to collect the contents of that vault before departing," Professor Pickle said. So Sonic stretch his arm and punched the vault door down. Ashton got the contents out and gave them to the professor. Chip offered some chocolate for the road to the Professor which he accepted.  
'I'll never understand how Chip got that much chocolate,' Nelly thought. So the heroes went back to Spagonia.

When the team got back, Professor Pickle explained the documents that Eggman had.  
"These ancient documents are called the Gaia Manuscripts," the professor said. "They tell of a disaster that befell our planet some tens of thousands of years ago."  
"A disaster?" Elise asked.  
"Quite. And according to the Gaia Manuscripts, this isn't the first time the planet has broken apart into pieces," Professor Pickle said, leaving the team shocked. "The cause lies in the very core of the planet. All of the phenomena we have witnessed are the direct result of one creature...the entity spawned deep in the planet's core, Dark Gaia."  
"So how do we stop Dark Gaia and put the planet back together?" Ashton asked.  
"Luckily, Dark Gaia is yet to be fully reborn," the Professor said. "We most likely have Dr. Eggman's premature wake up call to thank for that. Now, we may be able to restore the planet by returning power to the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic, you and you're friends and girlfriend should go to each of the temples listed in the Gaia Manuscripts. The planet's power will restore the Chaos Emeralds. And in turn, the Chaos Emeralds will restore the planet and help it heal naturally."  
"Gage and I will go with you, Tails will guide us with the Tornado," Emilie said. Sonic, Elise, Nelly and Ashton agreed to let Emilie and Gage join. First stop, Mazuri.

Back in Mazuri, Eggman stood before the villagers. Eggman tried to ask where the Temple of Gaia was, but one of the villagers threw a rock at Eggman, making Orbot laugh at him. Then Sonic, Elise, Nelly, Ashton, Emilie and Gage came and destroyed the robots.  
"What? Sonic!" Eggman yelled. "And he's with Nelly!"  
"Yo, Eggman! Thanks for that skydiving trip the other day," Sonic said, sarcastically.  
"I should have know you and your girlfriend would still be alive, you stubborn little hedgehog," Eggman yelled.  
"What are you doing out here?" Elise asked.  
"I see no reason to tell you or your boyfriend, princess. In any case, I'm busy. Farewell!" Eggman said.  
"Huh? Hey! Wait! That's playing dirty! Come back!" Chip yelled.  
"Just ignore him," Nelly said. "Is everybody here alright?" The villagers all said yes and thanked the team. So the heroes went to chase down Eggman and find the Temple of Gaia. After going through one level, the team reached Eggman with Sonic holding Elise in his arms. Then Eggman got out his latest robot, Egg Beetle. So the team fought the robot with Elise helping with her fire powers and Gage's ice powers and Emilie game powers. After the battle, Chip spotted something.  
"Is that the Temple of Gaia?" Sonic asked.  
"Let's check it out," Chip said. So the team jumped down and went inside. Once inside, Chip noticed a strange pedestal and flew to get a closer look.  
"Hey, what's this hole?" Chip asked.  
"Wait! There could be some kind of..." Elise yelled, only to be cut off but a tremble. Chip flew back to the team and hid behind Sonic, who held Elise close to him to keep her safe. But then a small pedestal appeared. So the team got a closer look. Chip was confused, so Sonic pulled out one of the Chaos Emeralds on the pedestal. The emerald flew up and glowed.  
"Wahoo! The emerald's come back to life!" Gage yelled.  
"This was the Temple of Gaia," Emilie said.  
"That's why Eggman was so keen on taking the place over," Nelly said. Then the earth trembled again, this time much worse. Before the team left, Tails came in with good news, one of the planet's pieces has been restored.  
"At this rate, you'll have the planet back together in no time, Sonic," Tails said.  
"A planet sized jigsaw puzzle? Sounds like a great excuse to save the world," Sonic said.  
"And the perfect vacation for you and I," Elise said.  
"Indeed, Elise," Sonic said. So the team went back to Spagonia to gather more information. But when night came, the heroes heard a familiar voice, Amy.  
"Found you, Sonic and Elise!" Amy yelled and hugged Sonic tightly. "Aw, Sonic, I've been looking for you and Elise forever!"  
"Hey, let me go!" Sonic said.  
"You're crazy if you think you can get away from Amy Rose and...um..." Amy said, but looked up to see Sonic's werehog form and Elise's vampire form. "Who are you guys? Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I totally mistook you guys for someone else. That is so strange, I could have sworn it was them. Anyway, I'm really sorry. See you later." With that, Amy left. Sonic outstretched his arm as if telling Amy to come back. Chip was confused why Amy didn't recognize the team.  
"Well, that was weird," Chip said. "How come that girl didn't know you were you, Sonic. Or you, Elise. Not even you, Nelly. I mean, I guess you are kinda...and you know...these guys." This left Sonic and Elise sad that Chip is so scared of his form at night. Chip tried to cheer the couple up, but they just walked away. Emilie and Gage felt bad for Sonic and Elise, so did Nelly.


	4. The Second and Third Continent

**Me: Hey, guys, here's another chapter to Sonic Unleashed Retold. Sorry I haven't written a chapter for this in a while, life has been tricky but now things are better. So here it is.**

Nelly was confused when the team left Spagonia University. Why did Amy still cling to Sonic like that? So she asked that to Sonic.  
"Isn't Amy over you now that you have Elise?" Nelly asked.  
"She is, but she gets paranoid that we would get hurt," Sonic said.  
"Especially me after I almost died on Eggman's ship," Elise said.  
"That figures. But at least Amy isn't like the way she was before you two met," Ashton said. So the team headed to the next temple in Spagonia and Holoska. Nelly and Ashton went to Holoska thanks to Tails' plane. But when the cousins got back, the university students were acting weird and Professor Pickle's assistant was dancing with Amy.  
"Whoa! There's some kind of party going on?" Chip asked.  
"No. Something's not right here," Nelly growled. When Chip took a picture, strange monsters came out of the students' bodies. So Nelly, Elise and Sonic both fought the monsters until none were left. When the students woke up, they couldn't remember what happened. Sonic picked up Amy back on her feet and ran off with Nelly, Ashton, Gage, Emilie, Elise and Chip following.  
"Just now...was that...Sonic, Elise and Nelly?" Amy pondered.  
"Ah...that should settle things down around here," Professor Pickle said. "Chalk another one up for Sonic, Elise and Nelly."  
"You know Sonic, Elise and Nelly?" Amy asked.  
"Of course. They were here with Gage and Emilie just a moment ago," Professor Pickle said.  
"Tell me, what's heppened to them? Please, tell me everything you know," Amy said.  
"I'll happily explain everything...over a plate of cucumber sandwiches," the Professor said. The next temple was in Chun-Nan, which reminded Nelly of China. The team found out that the elder of the village disappeared after their treasure rolled away. So the team went into the temple to save the elder. After going through a long obstacle course, the team spotted the elder, Zonshen. But a phoenix passed by and landed on a platform. So the team fought the phoenix and checked on Zonshen.  
"Are you alright?" Elise rasped.  
"Yes. Thank you," Zonshen said. Chip picked up the treasure and then it glowed and opened the temple door. When the team got inside, Sonic reached the podium to restore the Chaos Emerald. When they went outside, the phoenix seemed calm.  
"The moment the temple lit up, the beast woke up," Zonshen said. "It appears he's come back to his senses."  
"I see, I bet your job is to guard the Chaos Temple," Gage said.  
"You must have gone berserk when the Emeralds lost their power," Emilie said.  
"Well, I'm glad you're back. Want some chocolate?" Chip asked, handing a chocolate bar to the phoenix. The phoenix took it and flew away. The team said so long as the bird flew to the mountains.

With Dr. Eggman, he was getting things ready for Eggman Land when Orbot came in with a sandwich.  
"You're dinner, Doctor," Orbot said.  
"Thank you. What's the progress on the Dark Gaia powered Eggman Land construction system?" Eggman asked.  
"Current status is 27% complete," Orbot said. "Progress is under significant time table. Presumed cause of delay...is Dark Gaia dispersion across the globe."  
"Oh, of all the lazy! Here I go awakening this Dark Gaia thing up, and causes me nothing but delays!" Eggman yelled. Orbot explain that Dark Gaia has reached prematurity when awakened, causing it to break apart around the globe. This left Eggman mad, especially since the planet is being restored. Orbot said it was thanks to Sonic and Elise, with the help of Nelly, Ashton, Gage and Emilie, who have the seven Chaos Emeralds.  
"Q-Quiet, you junk heap! That was uh...all part of my plan! Where's the fun of my plans without any challenge?" Eggman yelled, glaring at Orbot but calmed. "Ahem! Anyway, what's the progress the protective forces for the remaining Temples of Gaia?"  
"Eggman forces have been protecting the Temples of Gaia, progress is nearly complete," Orbot said.  
"That'll take care of Sonic and his friends and girlfriend for now, which leaves the problem of Dark Gaia," Eggman said. "It'd be difficult to gather all of its pieces scattered across the world."  
"Researching for banks to topical advice," Orbot said. "The journey of a thousand begins with a single step. Slow and steady wins the race. Nobody likes a whinner."  
"Hm...isn't a more efficient way? Some way to...oh I don't know...gather them all out at once. Wait! That's it! Of course!" Eggman yelled and laughed. "With this...this! All of my plans with be realized!" So Eggman set to work to gather Dark Gaia's pieces.

With the team, they headed to Spagonia to tell the professor the good news and to find the location to the next temple. The next place to go was Spagonia itself to get to a level and reach the next boss. So the heroes headed to the next temple to one of Nelly's favorite levels, Rooftop Run.  
"Wow, this is as fun as it was in the game," Nelly said.  
"Yeah, who knew I could grind in not only my dreams, but in this universe," Ashton said. When the team reached the end, they got the next key piece for Spagonia's temple. Then the team fought the boss and went inside the temple. Emilie placed the next emerald on the podium to restore it and the planet piece.


	5. The Third, Fourth and Fifth Continent

**Me: Hey, guys, here's another chapter to Sonic Unleashed Retold. Sorry it took so long, life was so busy lately.**

 **Sonic: I bet. Especially with the Nintendo Switch getting more games and updates.**

 **Elise: What are you looking forward to that will come on the Switch?**

 **Me: A lot of things. Here are the highlights I'm excited to see. This month Splatoon 2 had a 3.0 update and this one is as big as 2.0. There's new gear, a rank X in Rank Battles and you get to meet Callie in Octo Valley. Then this summer, Splatoon 2 is getting its first Downloadable Content. It's called Octo Expansion. In this mode, you get to play an octoling named Agent 8 who lost her memory. If you complete this mode, you get to play as an octoling in turf war. Then on July 10, the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy is coming on the Switch. Then a Switch port of Bandai Namco's game, Little Nightmares is coming soon. And the one thing that got my attention most was Super Smash Bros. 5. People say that this was Super Smash Bros. and Kirby creator, Masahiro Sakurai's, secret project. In fact, it was confirmed that the inklings will be playable. Hopefully, Callie and Marie will appear as playable characters or an assist trophy. Anyway, here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

When the team went to see the professor, he told them the next place was Holoska again. So the team headed there during the night time. After going through an obstacle course of snow and ice, the heroes fought the boss, the Dark Moray. Seeing the Moray itself and the name reminded Nelly of Moray Towers from Splatoon. Sp the heroes defeated the Dark Moray and got to the temple. Once the continent was restored, the team headed back to Spagonia to tell the professor the good news and to find out where the next temple was. Professor Pickle said the next temple was at Shamar but he planned to tag along for more research there.

With Eggman, Orbot was bringing up news on Dark Gaia's pieces.  
"Yes. Yes. Perfect!" Eggman yelled. "Gathering Dark Gaia's pieces is such a pain. I'll have them come to me instead! A brilliant shift of perspective! An idea worthy of Dr. Eggman, super genius!"  
"Your skill at self-aggrandizement is unparalleled," Orbot said.  
"Silence!" Eggman yelled, hitting Orbot. "Activate the Dark Gaia fusion furnace. And while you're at it, get those conversion circuits warmed up."  
"Understood. Commencing Project Dark Gaia...requesting final clearance," Orbot said.  
"Granted! Finally my plans will be achieved," Eggman said and laughed.

Back with the team, they reached Shamar. After asking the citizens, the team found the Professor's lab. The professor said the next location was Shamar and Adabat. And then afterwards Empire City. Nelly always loved Empire City, it reminded her of New York City, so she, Ashton and Emilie went there while Gage went with Sonic and Elise through Shamar. Then Nelly and Emilie met Sonic, Elise and Gage at Adabat.  
"We have to be careful, this place is full of water," Nelly rasped.  
"It's OK, I promised to keep Sonic safe from drowning," Elise said. After going through the stage, the team went back to the lab. The professor said the next location was Shamar again, but at night.  
"This was always my favorite part, I love Shamar at night," Nelly said to Ashton.  
"Me, too. That's one of the reasons why I wanted to be on this journey," Ashton said.  
"Still, it looks like we need extra caution here, too, those mountains over there look very high, I don't want us to get hurt," Emilie said. So the team got through the desert until they reached the boss, the Dark Guardian. After beating the boss, Sonic said a quote that Nelly always thought was funny:  
"I know little girls who are better with a hammer than you. Well...one anyway."  
So the team went into the Temple of Gaia to restore the planet piece. Adabat was next so the team headed there during the daytime. The sun was so beautiful at Adabat. It reminded Nelly of a tropical island. So the team ran through Adabat to reach the boss, the Egg Lancer. After fighting the boss, the team got to the Temple of Gaia. But Chip paused.  
"What's wrong, buddy?" Sonic asked.  
"Huh? Oh right. I'm just...scared," Chip said.  
"Scared? It's just another old temple," Elise said.  
"Looks like there isn't anyone around either," Emilie said.  
"That's...that's not what I mean," Chip stammered. "That's not...never mind. I'm fine. Let's go." The team was confused but went inside. On the wall behind the pedestal was a stone artwork of something that looked like Chip fighting Dark Gaia. As Sonic put the emerald on the pedestal, Chip touched the stone, causing it to glow. Then Chip was sucked into the wall, leaving the others worried. But a calm voice spoke.  
"I welcome your return. Messenger of day, of light, of rebirth."  
Then a light came to Chip and disappeared inside him. When he came out of the wall, Chip said he remembers who he is now. So the team headed outside to find out.  
"My...my real name is Light Gaia," Chip said. "I draw power from the day and light and guide the planet to its rebirth. My job was to protect the planet from Dark Gaia. But Eggman broke the world apart himself. And Dark Gaia and I were awakened before we should've been. That's why Dark Gaia broke apart and I didn't know who I was. I didn't remember what I was supposed to do. All because this isn't the proper time of awakening."  
"Time of awakening?" Gage asked.  
"Dark Gaia grows over millions of years, then rises to destroy the world. And I put it all back together," Chip said. "We've been doing this over and over, again and again, since the very beginning of time."  
"So you were asleep all this time? For millions of years?" Sonic asked.  
"Yes. For ages and ages," Chip said. Then he turned away to see the sunset. When the sun was gone, Sonic, Elise and Nelly turned into their beast forms. Once the transformation was over, Elise spoke up.  
"I bet it's thanks to you," she said. "Even at night, when we're like this, we're still ourselves, not like the other people we've seen. You must have been protecting us the whole time."  
"I haven't done anything, Elise," Chip said. "You guys are the reason you haven't changed at all. You're all too strong to lose yourselves."  
"We're the reason?" Nelly asked.  
"Yeah. You never doubt yourselves, no matter what," Chip said. "You never give into the night or the darkness inside your hearts. I think it's because I knew that about you. That's why I wanted you to help me. It's been so fun! Getting to see the world. I've lived here since the planet began. But...I didn't know a thing about it. That it's so pretty, or that food tastes so good or that people are so nice. I'm so glad I got the chance to discover all that with you. And I'm so glad you helped me find my memory. Sonic, Elise, I will never, ever forget you. Or you, Nelly, Ashton, Emilie and Gage. Thank you, Sonic and Elise. Good bye, friend." So he flew off, only for Sonic's arm to grab him. Sonic offered to to help. Chip wasn't sure but Elise said nobody needs a reason to help a friend. Chip thanked the team and they all gave a high five.

 **Me: Well, that was all of it. The intro is outdated but I'll update this soon.**


	6. The End

**Me: Hey, guys. It's me again. Sorry about being so slow, I'm having internet issues because my cousin is visiting and she has too many devices such as her phone, laptop and my aunt's Nintendo Switch that she is borrowing. But I have big news on my YouTube channel. Two of them in fact. First I'll be doing Mario and Sonic Shorts in Minecraft.**

 **Sonic: Sounds like fun. What will it be like?**

 **Me: It will be like two of my favorite Minecraft players on YouTube, Stampy LongHead and Little Kelly Minecraft. They both make really fun shorts on YouTube. And the videos will take place in a world I like to call Hero City. Of course, inspired by Gage the Hedgehog's series of the same name.**

 **Elise: Can't wait to see them. I bet Little Kelly Minecraft and her friends would like it. What's the second thing?**

 **Me: I'm going make a short film based on Super Smash Bros. to celebrate the release of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. And looking for a cast for characters in the short film. So if any of you have a YouTube account, send me a PM with your YouTube name and the character you would like to voice. But if you don't have a YouTube account, come send me a message to me on Skype of what character you want to voice and I'll record your voice on my computer. My Skype name is Nintendogirl94. So here is the final chapter to Sonic Unleashed Retold. Hope you enjoy it.**

So the team got to EggmanLand with the help of the Tornado-1. But when they got there, they heard a laugh. It was Eggman.  
"Welcome to EggmanLand, the brainchild of my heart and soul," Eggman said on an intercom as a statue popped up. "This is my magnificent empire, made possible through my genius and the limitless energy harnessed from Dark Gaia."  
"Wha-? Whoa! This place is crazy," Chip said.  
"I'll never understand Eggman's tastes," Sonic said.  
"Get a good shot," Chip said, holding out his camera. So Emilie took the camera and tried to get a good picture. After she took the picture, she heard Eggman telling the team to come to him for any complaints and laughed and coughed, making Nelly laugh.  
"He's enjoying this way too much," Elise said.  
"You guys! I can feel the last temple nearby!" Chip said. "He must have built this place on top of it!"  
"Well, I guess we'll just have to tear it down," Nelly said. So the heroes went through EggmanLand in the same style of the X-Box 360 and Play Station 3 versions: going through each part of the world in the day and night cycle. Finally the team reached the final temple and restored the continent. When the heroes got outside, Chip was feeling happy.  
"This should put the world back to normal," Chip said. "Dark Gaia will go back to being sealed within the core and my work will be done."  
"That's great, Chip," Ashton said.  
"Yep. Thank you, guys. It's all thanks to you," Chip said. So the team gave each other a high five.

Back outside EggmanLand, Tails was talking to Professor Pickle.  
"Ah, it seems Sonic and his friends restored the last of the Chaos Emeralds," the professor said. "Things should be back to normal before long."  
"That's right. Satellite footage confirms that the last piece is coming back into place," Tails said.  
"That's wonderful. I'll wait your safe return then," Professor Pickle said. "You can give me a full report over a plate of luscious cucumber sandwiches."  
"Uh...I'll be happy to fill you in, professor," Tails said. But then something hit the Tornado-1, sending Tails flying.

Back outside the temple, the heroes felt a tremor. Then they saw a red robot with drills and Eggman came down, laughing.  
"Looks like you and your friends are a little too late, Sonic," Eggman said.  
"Eggman!" Gage yelled.  
"Thanks to my wonderous technology, Dark Gaia is whole and complete," Eggman said. "I harnessed its energy to put together this little creation. Behold, the Ultra Hyper Prototype-1! Crush them!" Then the robot, which Nelly and Ashton recognized as the Egg Dragoon, drilled a hole in the floor, making the heroes fall in. Sonic kept Elise close to keep her safe from harm and Nelly used her arrows as grappling hooks like in the Legend of Zelda series to keep her from getting injured. Finally, the heroes reached the platform to fight the Egg Dragoon. After the battle, Eggman was mad, saying he'll make a prototype 2, only to be cut off by strange tentacles coming out of the lava.  
"What?" Sonic and Elise said.  
"It's Dark Gaia," Chip said.  
"Yes. YES! Dark Gaia, crush this insolent little hedgehog and his friends," Eggman said. "Kick them into the outer limits of space." But Dark Gaia did it to Eggman instead, sending him flying into space. The heroes dodged Dark Gaia's tentacles but he drained the energy that made Sonic, Elise and Nelly become their beast forms, rendering them back to normal. But Nelly's necklace was drained of energy, so she had to wait an hour for it to be restored.  
"Guys, you gotta get up! GUYS!" Chip yelled, panicking.  
"Chip...run, Chip," Sonic said, weakly. Emilie and Gage were scared about what could happen now, but Chip was surrounded by a green shield, blocking Dark Gaia's tentacles. Then the seven temples surrounded Chip, creating the Gaia Colossus. When the heroes recovered, they faced Dark Gaia and helped Chip fight the being to attack each of its three eyes. But after doing so, Dark Gaia spread darkness around the earth, causing panic everywhere. Back in Shamar, Amy noticed the darkness spreading, making her confused.  
"Wha-what's happening? It was broad daylight a minute ago," Amy asked.  
"Dark Gaia has regained its true power. The beast is complete," Professor Pickle said. "It's just as the Gaia Manuscripts foretold. 'And the world shall be plunged into the dark of night, the dark of destruction'. Oh, that is should come to this. We're doomed, the planet is lost."  
"That won't happen," Amy yelled. "There's no way Sonic and Elise will let it end like this. Neither would Emilie, Gage, Nelly or Ashton."

Back in the planet's core, Dark Gaia became Perfect Dark Gaia, giving him a more powerful form. So the heroes used the Chaos Emeralds to become their super forms. Elise's super form was like Sonic's, gold fur, red eyes and her eyes pointed like Shadow's. The heroes fought Dark Gaia in the same style as the X-Box 360 and Play Station 3 versions which was destroying a shield by defeating the tentacles protecting the shield. After that, Chip held back Dark Gaia as the heroes hit Dark Gaia's middle eye. The monster fell into the lava until nothing was left of it. But then Sonic began to feel exhausted and passed out. Nelly felt perfectly fine thanks to her necklace protecting her and Emilie, Gage, Elise and Ashton were fine. Chip caught Sonic as he laid unconscious. With Dark Gaia defeated, the darkness disappeared, making everyone cheer. Back with Eggman, he was in the middle of a desert with Orbot.  
"Pleasant morning, wouldn't you say, doctor?" Orbot asked. "You can start with your plans anew. Even if all your efforts this last time were utterly wasted. Even if it was a complete and utter humiliating loss. Even the most pathetic loser in all the world will surely have his chance to..."  
"SHUT UP!" Eggman yelled. He tried to kick Orbot but fell. Orbot ran off and Eggman yelled as he chased Orbot.

Back in Shamar, the citizens were also cheering now that the darkness was gone.  
"Ah, the light reigns over darkness and the world is returned to peace," the professor said. "It's simply a miracle. We've been saved by a miracle."  
"I told you, didn't I? There was no way Sonic, or any of our friends let something like that happen," Amy said.  
"And right you were. Still, we can't live without the night," Professor Pickle said. "We all must sleep. We all must rest. Darkness is a part of our world, just the same as light. It may be that that the darkness has not been destroyed, but merely laid to rest. It grows strong over the eons, rises up and is put to slumber by the light. Perhaps that is the true balance of Dark and Light Gaia. That balance may be the very will of the planet itself."  
"Save the speech for later," Amy said. "We've got to get things ready for Sonic and Elise's coming home party."

Back in the planet's core, the planet piece was returning to normal. Then Gaia Colossus looked down at the heroes who resting on the left hand. Elise sat there next to Sonic as Chip appeared.  
"Sonic..." Chip said. "Sonic, you must live."  
"Chip..." Sonic mumbled. Then he threw Sonic, Elise, Emilie and Gage into the air while Nelly used her necklace's power to get to the surface with Ashton. Sonic and Elise fell the same way as the beginning and Elise pulls him out. Then Emilie spotted Chip, but he disappeared, leaving the orb he had on.  
"I'll never forget any of you," Chip said through telepathy. "I'll be here by you, always. A part of the earth you tread."  
'Just like Ignitus," Nelly thought as Sonic put the necklace on his wrist like a bracelet. Then Sonic picked Elise up and ran. Nelly and Ashton joined in as Tails flew by.

"So that's what happened? Wow, I wish I was there," Jerry said.  
"It was quite a crazy adventure. I'm excited what the future will hold," Nelly said.  
"Maybe this would take you into Splatoon 2 once you get it," Ashton said. "Hopefully this will allow you to become an inkling."

 **Me: Well, that's the end. And I was thinking of either doing Splatoon and Splatoon 2 Retold or maybe Super Smash Bros. Brawl or Nights into Dreams. I might see what will happen, but who knows. Don't forget to review and I hope you loved this story.**


End file.
